


直男而上（六）

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Summary: 王哥哥教你吻戏，亲自教那种
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 3





	直男而上（六）

有贼心没贼胆，说的是王九龙。

存坏心眼儿要撒筏子的，还是王九龙。

可是真的做到底，王九龙不敢。

社会上是恋爱自由了，偶尔微博热搜出来几条或者大街上见过零星几对，王九龙习惯了，但是他对于这种事发生在自己身上还是有些不习惯。

况且明天还要录节目，总不能让人看出点什么来。

“谁说我不会的？”张九龄盘腿坐在王九龙对面，床头灯的暖光打在王九龙裹着浴袍的身上，像是在为他心里想做的事盖上一层遮羞布，连眼睛都染上了点色气，偏偏张九龄看不懂，还是有些较真儿在里面的。

“是吗？我觉得你不会”王九龙想欲擒故纵，想揪着他的衣服后领给他扔回隔壁去，“会的话你就来啊，胆小鬼。”

“我才不是！”张九龄拍掉他身后的爪子，拉着浴袍领子把人拉近些，全然没看见王九龙眼里的得逞，他盯着王九龙暖光映着的嘴唇咽了口水。

不就是伸舌头吗，伸就伸。

他脑海里只闪过几个电视剧亲吻的画面，学着人家的样子凑过去，剥开嘴唇就往里面伸舌头，他得不到回应就想着伸回来，王九龙丝毫没有给他机会，看他急了就回应他，缠着他的舌头不让人走。

舌尖交汇的时候张九龄觉得有股电流从舌头传到大脑，暂时的精神麻痹让他软了手脚想往后倒，王九龙顺势把他推下去抵在软床上，吻得越久嘴就越发麻，王九龙拿舌头去舔张九龄的嘴唇，慢慢勾出个唇形来。

印在王九龙脸上的时候倒是挺软的，不知道咬起来会不会像夏日的桃子能出点汁水，能发出点甜味儿。

“嗯...呜”

张九龄的双腿在床上前后摩挲，是在反抗王九龙咬他嘴唇。王九龙压着他的腿按住捶他肩膀的胳膊，像只大狗一样叼肉似的依次叼着张九龄的上下唇，嘴上有谱的自然不会给他咬破了，咬出个小印子来总归是可以的，一夜就能消下去也不碍事。

“呜...楠楠，疼”

张九龄眼圈染了红色，狗狗眼里劝了点水汽。王九龙放过快要被他咬出血的嘴唇，单手抓着他的手腕，另一只手去摸张九龄牛仔裤的扣子，眼里的神色更加放肆，如果明天不用录节目，他确实是挺想开一回荤，加上他的死对头现在只对他亲，这样的机会不知道要用掉他多少好运气才能换到。

“别哭，哥哥跟你玩个好玩的”

“呜...疼”

他买过来的限量版红丝巾成了绑住人手腕的工具，王九龙已经把张九龄的裤子褪到膝盖，下身真空让王九龙差点忍不住真的要操干一顿，他握着张九龄半硬的阳具上下撸动，继续教着他今天该教的课，张九龄含不住他深吻交换的津液，顺着下颚线滑到脖颈，两个人的喉结上下翻滚，就像夏天独有的燥热一般，连雨水都浇不灭。

八月的雨不仅密急，还会接二连三的下，在北京是，在上海也是。

窗外滴滴答答的雨声不仅没浇了热气，反倒成了王九龙上下撸动的频率。他放过张九龄快被咬红肿的嘴唇，拉出一点银丝来倒显得这事干的名正言顺，反正人在他的床上，天知地知只有他们两个人知道。

“别...别咬我...楠...啊”

王九龙舔着他耳朵上的小耳钉，冰冰凉凉的添点凉意还是没盖过王九龙下身烧出来的火，“别乱动，不然明天就不能玩了，明天让你在这里躺一天”

恶意警告对张九龄来说还是管用的，他不敢动但是耐不住王九龙在他身上动手动脚，摩擦着身下的床单呜咽，床单被摩地擦出点悉碎声音，隔着门听真的像干了什么见不得人的事。王九龙握着他的命根子不放，胀得他哭出来求饶，“嗯..楠楠，难受，我难受”他膝盖蹭着王九龙大腿根儿，碰到那个硬的不行的东西瞬间有点害怕。王九龙还在他颈肩停留，照着他明显的锁骨狠狠咬了一口。

“啊！”张九龄身体一颤仰起脖子，眼角的眼泪就着他的起伏滑下去跌进床单里晕开，身下慢慢吐出些白浊液体，射到王九龙大腿上顺着往下流，他卸了力气瘫回床上，大口喘着粗气看着酒店房间的天花板放空，王九龙简单给他擦了一下穿好裤子，解开困住他手腕的红丝巾。张九龄大腿都在发颤，是没经过性事的小男孩儿，又或者他缺乏锻炼，不过才这样大腿就打颤，他去擦张九龄脸上淌着的泪，还在笑话他，“胆小鬼，如果我真的做了，应该你三天都起不来。”

“我不是胆小鬼”张九龄拿手臂撑起自己的身体，拍了王九龙给他擦泪的手，“你才是胆小鬼！”王九龙不以为然，单手扶着他的腰带他坐起来，“刚才你叫的时候可不是这么说的，一口一个楠楠楠楠的求饶”

说的没错，娇喘的是他，叫楠楠的也是他，被弄哭了的更是他。

大概还是那个胜负欲作祟，张九龄看着他在擦他大腿的痕迹，趁他不注意埋进他胯间对着他膝盖蹭到过得地方开始吸吮，王九龙没经历过口活，眼里的惊讶随着额头上显现青筋脸上染上绯红显现出来，一开口也说不出个所以然来，“张九龄你...啊...”

他真后悔自己穿浴袍的时候给自己营造了真空环境，倒让他钻了空子，心里胡乱想着张九龄什么时候知道这些东西的，平日里瞧着两颗小虎牙在嘴里放着倒是显得可爱，放在这种事情上倒是厉害得很，刚才他软嫩的舌头扫过马眼和柱身，湿漉漉的差点让他交代出去。

王九龙把旁边那块床单快抓成一团了，他微往后仰头控制呼吸，看着胯间那个圆圆的发旋，鬼迷心窍地去按着他吞得更深。张九龄被他按得皱了眉，这玩意儿和王九龙这个身高一样显著特别，他实在是不能咽得更深，抵到喉咙的位置让他觉得有些干呕的感觉。

王九龙额头上起了一层汗，房间里空调开得合适也没把那层汗消下去，退下去又生出汗来，让他感觉自己在蒸笼里，一层一层往外冒汗。

努力控制的呼吸也被张九龄一来一去折腾得乱了，他感觉身体有些发酸，低哼一声全部交代在那人嘴里。

然而他还在平息自己的情绪，就看见张九龄捂着嘴从床上跳下来跑进浴室里，他没力气似的笑了一声，“爱逞能的小鬼”。

爱逞能的小鬼冲进浴室，对着洗手池开始呕吐起来，漱了几次口才缓过神儿来。他双腿发软，扶着洗手台摇摇欲坠，好在王九龙及时扶住了。王九龙看着镜子里的小鬼坏笑一声，“你又不是伞，干嘛要硬撑着，臭小鬼”

张九龄软绵绵打了他胸口一下，一点作用也起不到。

王九龙开了花洒试试温度，觉得可以了再在浴缸里放水，张九龄抱着他的腰找个支撑点站得稳点，“楠楠和我住一起吗？住吗住吗？”

张九龄只盯着他的后脑勺看，没有看见镜子投影王九龙勾起的嘴角，“给甜甜打电话把你的行李拿过来，找睡衣出来再洗澡，不然别跟我住一起了”张九龄眼睛亮了，凑到他旁边亲了一口就跑去隔壁拿行李了。


End file.
